Sas, yakin?
by franscissa
Summary: Menurut pandangan Sakura cowok dan kucing tuh merupakan suatu kombinasi yang so asdfghjkl gemesin. Tapi beda cerita kalau cowok macem Sasuke Leon Fernando yang dikenal suka ngajak gelut sekolah tetangga itu dikombin sama kucing./“Gitu-gitu dia suka sama hewan. Bahkan dia punya kucing sendiri di rumah.”/“Sas, lo yakin itu kucing?”


Sakura Vienty Fransisca ngerasa selama 17 tahun hidupnya gak pernah gak suka sama mahkluk hidup ciptaan Tuhan yang satu ini. Rambut hitam legam, mata tajam, retina hitam, cara jalannya yang maskulin, cara makannya yang elegan. Haah, sudah berapa kali Sakura mengagumi sosoknya itu. Walau begitu dirinya gak pernah bosan. Apalagi dengan _paw_ kecil mungilnya.

_Paw_? He'eh. _Paw_ itu loh, kaki mungil milik hewan-hewan menggemaskan. Salah satunya ya kucing, cinta pertamanya Sakura. Sakura ngerasa kalau kucing itu mahkluk paling uwu yang pernah ia lihat sepanjang hidupnya.

Bahkan Sakura pernah nangis waktu kucing jantan berambut putih yang ia rawat dan ia beri nama Samatoki pulang dalam keadaan pincang. Kata Konohamaru tetangganya sih gara-gara habis berantem sama kucing dari daerah sebelah, kalau gak salah nama kucingnya Ichiro. Yaa, walau Sakura tau yang ngajak gelut duluan pasti Samatoki. Secara kucingnya itu dikenal dengan sebutan premannya RT 1 RW 11.

Oh, ngomong-ngomong Samatoki udah diambil alih sama abangnya, Sasori. Katanya biar gak gelut terus sama Ichiro. Halah, ngomong ae mau dimonopoli. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau kakak adik ini pecinta kucing. Ketika ketemu kucing di jalan aja disapa. Tapi beda lagi kalau ketemu mantan. Boro-boro disapa, situ mantannya apa bukan aja kagak tau.

Yang punya mantan sih cuma Sasori. Sakura mah masih single dari zigot. Tapi kalau punya pacar Sakura pengen punya pacar yang kayak abangnya. Hewan aja dicintai, masa' daku kagak. Eaak. _Ngomong apa sih zheyeng._

Sakura masih natap kucing item yang ada di bawah pohon pace di deket parkiran sepeda di sekolahannya. Fokus Sakura pindah ke wadah pakan si kucing. Isinya berupa makanan kering yang sering Sakura liat di tipi tipi.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sakura liat itu wadah full sama pakan kucing. Setiap istirahat pasti itu wadah udah full, dan itu kucing item juga udah nangkring di situ. Sakura kepo sama yang ngisi itu wadah. Sakura harap sih cowok, biar bisa ia gebet gitu. Uhuy.

Sakura udah sampek dipuncak tertinggi dari gunung kepo. Ia nekat nanya-nanya ke murid yang suka kucing sama kayak dirinya. Mulai dari adik kelas hingga kakak kelas.

Saat di koridor Sakura gak sengaja liat Utakata anak Mipa sekaligus ketua OSIS incaran para siswi lagi jongkok di bawah pohon pace yang Sakura yakin kalau itu tempat kucing item yang diam-diam ia beri nama Noctis itu berada.

Sakura menutup mulut gak percaya. Astaga, jadi selama ini jodohnya adalah Utakata Paripurna Pratama si ketos ramah nan baik hati dan ganteng itu? Sakura butuh nafas buatan. Tolong.

Dengan wajah memanas dan hati doki-doki Sakura nyamperin Utakata. Dilihatnya Utakata lagi ngelus Noctis yang lagi makan. Ada bungkus pakan kosong disebelah wadah pakannya. Fix sih ini si Utakata yang selama ini ia cari.

_Mamiih, Utakatarella nya udah ketemu! Ihir! _

Sakua mesem-mesem dalam hati dan ber-hehe ria. Gak tau aja kalau Utakata udah ngeliat dia dengan wajah bingung dan canggung. Noctis aja sampek berhenti makan. _Ada apa dengan hooman?_

"Lo gakpapa, Ra?"

Ebuset! Sejak kapan Utakata udah didepannya. Sejak kapan juga Utakata tau namanya?! Huoooh! Ini sih ultra rejeki! Hesemeleh hesemeleh! Sakura dalam dirinya berteriak semangat dengan mata berbinar.

"Enggak, g-gue gakpapa." Sakura tertawa canggung sambil garuk-garuk alisnya. Kebiasaannya kalau lagi gugup.

"Mm, oke." Balas Utakata singkat.

_Duh, si ganteng. Jangan diemin cewek cantik dong. Kan jadi sayang._ Batin Sakura meleleh.

"Ngomong-ngomong Uta ngapain disini?" yha, demi bokser patrick nya Sasori. Sakura keceplosan. Eek.

Utakata mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Uta?" dari nadanya yang terdengar geli dan menahan tawa semakin membuat Sakura ingin nyemplung ke _septic tank_. Tapi karena itu terlalu jorok Sakura lebih milih nyemplung ke hatinya Utakata aja deh.

"Gak, itu..bukan. Maksud gue lo, l-lo lagi ngapain disini? Ngasih makan Noctis?" yha, eek. (2)

"Noctis?"

"Eh..itu nama kucing item itu." Sakura dengan salah tingkah menunjuk ke Noctis yang polos dan tak tau apa-apa saat kucing berambut hitam tersebut menoleh ke arahnya.

_Apa__ salah dan dosaku hooman?_ Ratapan seekor kucing 2019.

"Oh, gue baru tau kalau namanya Noctis. Pantes aja Sasuke nyuruh gue buat ngasih makan ini kucing kalau dia gak ada. Ternyata kesayangannya Sasuke." Ucap Utakata panjang lebar sambil ngeliatin itu kucing yang baru tau kalau namanya Noctis. Sakura kaget saat nama Sasuke disebut.

"Hah? Sasuke? Sasuke yang itu?" Sakura gak budeg kok. Sakura normal. Cuma yaa, mau memastikan aja kalau Utakata tadi sempet nyebut namanya Sasuke.

"Iya, Sasuke Leon Fernando. Sepupu gue." Atensi Utakata kembali ke Sakura.

Helep. Sakura mau pingsan rasanya. Sepupu? Sejak kapan? Kenapa Sakura gak tau? Sifat keduanya sungguh bertolak belakang!

Kalau Samatoki itu premannya RT 1 RW 11. Sasuke itu premannya SMA Khayalan. Setiap akhir minggu pasti ngajakin gelud sekolah tetangga. Dan itu gak bakal berhenti kalau salah satu pentolannya kagak ada yang bonyok. Gak ada yang berani sama Sasuke di sekolah. Tapi walau begitu Sasuke itu jenius. Buktinya namanya sering nangkring di paralel.

Utakata sebagai ketos udah angkat tangan sama perilaku sepupunya itu. Lagipula setiap Sasuke tawuran dia gak pernah menyangkut pautkan sekolah mereka dengan alasannya berkelahi. Paling-paling sih karena cewek dari pacarnya SMA tetangga kesengsem sama Sasuke. Padahal Sasuke gak ngapa-ngapain. Cuma lewat depan sekolah mereka kok.

"Gitu-gitu dia suka sama hewan. Bahkan dia punya kucing sendiri dirumah." Entah pendengaran Sakura yang bermasalah atau saat Utakata bilang kucing agak gimana gitu ya.

"Berandal kayak Sasuke suka sama hewan?" Sakura kaget saat tau orang kayak Sasuke suka sama hewan, tapi lebih kaget lagi saat tiba-tiba ada suara lain dari belakangnya.

"Kenapa? Gak percaya? Mau ikut gue?" Sakura sebagai cewek normal yang suka cowok ganteng memang gak nolak kalau pesonanya Sasuke itu emang luar biasa. Sasuke itu ganteng. Anak orang tajir. Otaknya jalan. Sayang banget kelakuannya minus. Yaa, namanya juga manusia.

"Jadi gimana? Lo ikut kagak?" tuh kan, baru juga diomongin. Minusnya keluar.

"Bisa nyantai dikit gak? Lagian lo mau culik gue kemana, hah?!" baru kali ini Sakura ngegas didepannya cogan. Dua cogan lagi.

"Culik? Hoo, bagus juga." Tanpa diduga Sasuke ngedeket ke Sakura dan ngegendong Sakura ala-ala putri. Sebelumnya Sasuke udah ngiket jaket item miliknya ke pinggang Sakura. Buat nutupin rok pendek nya Sakura dari mata-mata cowok jelalatan.

Utakata cuma diem gak tau mesti ngapain saat Sakura berontak di gendongan Sasuke yang mulai berjalan ke parkiran depan. Hingga tanpa sengaja matanya nangkep sinyal berupa jempol dari Sasuke. Utakata mendengus.

_Ngomong aja apa susahnya sih. Dasar preman. _

Mikoto Cahya Kenanga, ibu Sasuke, seharusnya gak kaget kalau anaknya itu pulang di jam yang random. Tapi kalau pulang-pulang bawa calon menantu kayak begini siapa yang gak kaget coba.

"Mamah jangan salah paham. Aku cuma mau nunjukin sesuatu ke dia aja." Sasuke anak durhaka. Setidaknya biarkan Mikoto membayangkan hubungan mereka terlebih dahulu. Jangan langsung _to the_ _point_. Dasar anak Fugaku. Ingatkan Mikoto untuk membasmi kutu ayam yang satu ini nanti.

"Tch, awas aja kalau kamu minta uang jajan ke mamah." Mikoto mencoba mengancam. Tapi apa daya, jawaban anaknya membuat Mikoto melengos begitu saja dengan wajah datar.

"Tinggal minta ke ayah kan? Bahkan ayah ngasih lebih tuh." Serah Sas serah. Ratu Mikoto lelah. Mau makan aja deh, daripada ngadepin Sasuke.

"Mamah lo kayaknya marah noh." Sakura meringis menatap kepergian Mikoto. Bahkan seseorang yang anggun kayak Mikoto aja dibuat puyeng sama tingkah laku Sasuke.

"Biarin aja. Paling mau ngabisin makanan di kulkas. Habis itu juga baikan lagi." Sasuke menghela nafas pelan akan kelakuan mamahnya yang satu itu. Sebelum pandangannya kembali ke Sakura, "ayo." Ajaknya ke Sakura. Berjalan ke taman belakang diikuti Sakura.

"Sebernya apa yang mau lo tunjukin sampek nyulik gue segala?" Kali ini Sakura bertanya dengan normal. Capek juga ngadepin manusia kayak Sasuke gini.

"Kucing."

Jawaban Sasuke ngebuat Sakura ngorek-ngorek telinganya yang entah kapan terakhir kali ia bersihkan. Kali aja kali ini Sakura beneran budeg.

Sakura mau tanya ke Sasuke sebelum Sasuke neriakin nama Cerberus. Sasuke ngasih nama kucingnya Cerberus? Cerberus bukannya peliharaannya Hades? Cerberus itu anjing kan? Lha kok.

Sakura ngefokusin matanya saat liat Sasuke ngelus-ngelus kepala...eh kucing? Tapi kok di sekitar kepalanya ada rambut-rambutnya gitu. Itu sih bukan kucing biasa tai.

"Sas, lo yakin itu kucing?"

"Iyakan? Kucing besar."

Singa.

Raja hutan.

Yang mestinya bukan untuk dipelihara.

"Jadi, gimana? Gue sesuai sama kriteria lo kan?" Sasuke dengan senyum tipisnya mungkin bakal bikin Sakura terpesona jika suasana sedang normal. Tapi saat ini suasana gak normal sama sekali. Liat tuh, mata singanya yang Sasuke namai Cerberus seakan memandang Sakura adalah mangsanya.

"Heh? Hoh? Apa? Kriteria apa?" Sakura linglung. Sakura pengen kabur.

"Pacar. Lo bilang kalau lo nyari pacar yang sayang sama hewan." Emang dia pernah bilang gitu ke Sasuke? Ngobrol aja kagak pernah.

"Iya sih, tapi.."

"Cerberus mau makan apa? Daging?"

Ha?

**End**

_Samatoki Aohitsugi : Hypnosis Mic_

_Ichiro Yamada : Hypnosis Mic_

_Noctis Lucis Caelum : Final Fantasy XV_

_Cerberus atau Kerberos : penjaga pintu underword dan peliharaan Hades berupa anjing raksasa berkepala tiga. _

Halloooo aku kembali!

Sebenarnya ga tau mau ngomong apa hehe/malumalutaicerberus

Tapi tapi tapi, aku mau ucapin makasih untuk review nya **Jodoh Ditangan Sasuke** aku tuh paling ga bisa kalau bikin genre humor sebenernya T_T

Humorku keluar kalau aku baru sembuh dari sakit. Kalau dalam keadaan sehat kayak gini jadinya ya kayak fic ini. Humornya tumpul/paantuh

Udah sih, segitu aja. Bubaaay~ /lempar tissue

Ga deng. Di bawah masih ada ;)

**Omake**

Sakura Vienty Fransisca. Selama 17 tahun hidupnya mendambakan sosok pangeran berkuda yang akan membawanya kabur dari istana. Pangeran tampan nan rupawan. Tinggi. Postur badan tegap. Berkulit putih bagaikan salju. Tatapan matanya yang tajam tapi melembut hanya untuknya. Dan yang terpenting adalah kuda perang perkasa milik sang pangeran yang akan mereka berdua tunggangi nantinya.

Dan bukannya..

"Cerberus tangkap!"

Sosok pangeran berwajah malaikat berkelakuan minus dan serta peliharaannya Cerberus, singa jantan besar yang sedang menikmati permainan lempar cakram mereka.

Ini sudah berjalan dua bulan sejak terakhir Sakura menerima Sasuke sebagai pacarnya.

Sakura yang takut dijadikan makanan untuk cerberus segera menjawab bahwa dirinya mau menjadi pacar si preman. Tapi reaksi yang diberikan membuat Sakura menyesal. Sasuke menertawai dirinya yang berpikir akan dijadikan menu makanan untuk Cerberus. Sial.

"Lo masih mikirin yang waktu itu?" Sasuke berdiri dihadapan Sakura dan meneguk air dari botol yang disodorkan pacarnya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke sebal. Sasuke tertawa kecil, "udahlah. Lagian Cerberus gak makan manusia. Ada gue disini juga yang bakal jagain lo." Sakura menyerah. Usapan Sasuke dikepalanya terasa menenangkan. Pantes aja Cerberus betah kalau di elus-elus.

Sakura ndusel ke pelukan Sasuke yang masih berdiri didepannya, sedangkan dia duduk di gazebo, "lagian lo tanya ke Cerberus nya juga gak tepat."

"Oke oke. Maafin gue- bukan. Maafin aku, hm? Pacarku."

Sasuke terkekeh saat Sakura mencubit perutnya dengan cubitan-cubitan kecil yang tidak terasa sama sekali.

_Cerberus kalau ganggu mending pergi aja deh. Dasar orang tua jahat._


End file.
